The present invention relates to a retainer mechanism for a brake band and more particularly to a retainer mechanism for maintaining the brake band spaced away from a brake drum when the brake is in a relaxed or disengaged position.
Band brakes are utilized in a number of different appliances and devices to provide a retarding force to a rotating member. One particular use for such a band brake is an automatic washer such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,959, assigned to the assignee of the present application in which the brake band is used to engage against a drum connected for rotation with the washer basket such that the brake can be utilized to retard rotation of the basket.
When the brake band is in a relaxed or disengaged position, it is desirable that the band not engage any portion of the drum yet be positioned closely adjacent to the drum so that reactivation of the brake can be accomplished expeditiously.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,703 discloses the use of three spaced stop members which limit the expanding movement of the brake band. These stop members include a plunger which is spring loaded to press outwardly against an exterior surface of the brake band. The plunger carries a collar which has resilient fingers thereon which allow the plunger to move outwardly to a specific, but slight degree to accommodate wear of the brake band and to assure that the brake band in the relaxed position will always be maintained at a specific, close distance from the rotating drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,651 discloses the use of fixed guides 9 which receive looped wire protrusions from the brake band to guide and position the brake band in the relaxed condition.
U.S Pat. No. 4,456,100 discloses the use of integral fixed projections on a housing surrounding the rotating drum, the brake band engaging the projections in a relaxed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,643 discloses a brake band guide for an automatic transmission.